Flash
by Oliivia
Summary: Porque o inesperado sempre vem.


**FLASH**

-..uhum, sei, sei... - repeti pela terceira vez consecutiva, mas apesar do claro desinteresse, minha mãe não se incomodava e continuava o seu monólogo sobre a obra em seu apartamento.  
Monólogo esse de quase uma hora, tempo suficiente para eu sair depois do horário do trabalho, chegar atrasada para a foto do crachá e ficar no final da fila, tendo certeza que seria a ultima a sair do prédio, juntamente com o fotografo.  
Maldita empresa organizada.  
-x-  
Eu trabalho em uma empresa de construção e reforma, sendo uma das arquitetas responsáveis por reforma e ampliação de casas, assim como sua decoração. Tendo donos precavidos e extremamente sistemáticos, a Reform and Building, cresceu no coração de Londres em curtos cinco anos. Assim, como o grande número de contratações, temporárias ou não, o chefões resolverão que a cada seis meses nós deveríamos fazer novos crachás.  
O processo é até rápido, você tira a foto, e em um dia ou dois, você encontra o pedacinho de plástico com sua foto impressa em cima da sua mesa.  
Já não é tão divertido depois de três anos e você cansada depois de oito intensas horas de trabalho, sendo quatro delas gastas com um excêntrico que cismou ter um jardim de inverno dentro do banheiro, além do telefonema já dito.  
-Mãe..- tentei sem emoção, mais fui inutilmente cortada pelo maldito marceneiro que faltou hoje.  
-...ai estou eu aqui com todas essas madeiras empilhadas na cozinha, atrapalhando a passagem do seu pai...  
Respirei fundo, tirei o telefone da orelha, contei até dez.  
-Mãe!- tentei com ênfase o suficiente parta ela parra por três segundos. Aproveitando a deixa continuei. - Tenho que desligar, é a minha vez na foto.  
Olhei para a fila com mais cinco cabeças antes de mim e rezei que mentir para a mãe não fosse um pecado lá muito grande.  
- Ah.. Ok queria. Até mais. Seu cuida. Seu pai manda um beijo.  
-Outro pra vocês dois.  
Então eu finalmente acabei com a ligação. Ufa!  
Encostei a cabeça de olhos fechados por três segundos até a minha fila andar, esperei outros três para tomar a minha nova posição, o que não fazia muita diferença, já que eu era a ultima.  
Assim, me distrai com as minhas unhas enquanto ouvia a menina na minha frente pedir um rimel e a que estava sendo fotografada mandar uma cantada no fotografo. Tudo bem, eu a entendo, ele é realmente uma gracinha. O que é excelente facilita muito o sorriso na hora da foto.  
-x-  
Depois de uma boa meia hora de espera com muitas cantadas e fofocas, vi a ultima funcionária sair da cabine. O que foi a minha deixa pra entrar e o meu telefone tocar.  
Vi no visor o nome do Steve, meu namorado. Bati o pé, extremamente irritada, como se fosse uma criança e atendi sem vontade.  
-Oi Steve... - murmurei baixinho enquanto pedia dois minutinhos para o fotografo que me olhava como se eu fosse louca.  
-Tudo bem, eu vou trocar o cartão da máquina ainda mesmo... Sem pressa. - murmurou o bonitinho me mandando uma piscadela. Perdi o fio da meada sobre o que o Steve estava resmungando por uns bons dois segundos.  
Maldito Seteve.  
-..Lili?- ouvi uma voz do outro lado da linha.  
-Sim.. Respondi distraída, enquanto procurava minha maquiagem na bolsa.  
-Você se lembra que dia é hoje, certo?  
-Não... - onde diabos estava meu pente? Maldita hora de bagunçar os cabelos e brincar de parecer um leão...  
-Não? Tem certeza? - ele perguntou com um tom mais enfático, mas eu não prestei atenção.  
-Tenho. - respondi convicta enfiando a mão mais ao fundo da bolsa tocando o pente com a ponta dos dedos.  
-Lílian, é nosso aniversário de dois meses de namoro.  
Merda. Parei no meio do movimento, fazendo com que o fotografo parasse seu trabalho de ajustar a câmera e me olhar curioso.  
Fiz uma só o que me faltava para completar o dia de hoje...  
-Ops...esqueci.  
-E você não tem nada a dizer sobre isso? - ele me perguntou agora revoltado. Tenho a vaga impressão que a namorada esquecer o dia do aniversário de namoro não é uma coisa muito aceitável para ele...  
-Hun...- abri o estojo de maquiagem sem conseguir pensar muito no assunto em questão abrindo minha base. - Não, acho que não.  
- Tudo bem, então faça-me o favor de também me esquecer.  
E desligou o telefone na minha cara.  
-Uau. - falei sozinha enquanto encarava o telefone.  
Essa não foi uma atitude muito madura da parte dele... Ah, que se foda, só adiantou o inevitável e me fez perder menos tempo.  
_"...faz o favor de me esquecer...." _  
AI, AI, coitado. Ele acha mesmo que eu vou me importar com alguma coisa, quanto eu tenho essa gracinha aqui na frente?  
E fazendo mais uma careta de descaso, enfiei o celular do bolso e me concentrei em tentar me transformar em um ser humano. Mas no meio do caminho do pó levantei os olhos e vi o fotografo me encarando com a maquina na mão.  
Fiquei muito sem graça, e dei um sorriso amarelo.  
-Por acaso eu teria mais dois minutinhos? Juro que serão só últimos e que eu realmente os mereço.  
Ele riu.  
-Tudo bem - e deu de ombros.- Seu nome é? Para eu anotar aqui na lista...  
-Evans, Lílian Evans. - respondi entre uma passada de rimel e outra.  
- Ok, senhora Evans....  
-Senhoria. - corrigi sem olhar para ele. Mais do que nunca agora.  
-Desculpa! - ele falou rindo. Deve ter achando que eu sou uma daquelas feministas encrenqueiras. - Sou James.  
Fechei o rimel e terminei de pentear os cabelos e já ia me levantar quando o telefone tocou.  
Olhei para ele não acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Essa maldita foto não iria sair nunca não?!  
Massageei as têmporas pegando o telefone e pensando se eu iria atender ou não o telefonema, ainda mais quando eu vi que era a minha mãe. Fiz uma expressão de horror completo.  
Ele deu uma gargalhada.  
-Atende vai... - e se sentou em um banquinho me esperando atender. Que pessoinha mais irritante. Por que ele não insiste em fazer trabalho logo e sair deste lugar?  
- Mãe, não tenho tempo para discutir reforma, eu _ainda_ não consegui tirar a foto.  
-Calma queria é rápido. - suspirei nervosa. - Seu pai está querendo marcar um jantar com os sócios...  
Fiz uma careta de dor. Jantar com os sócios do papai era o fim.  
-... Então estamos marcando para quinta feira, não pode ser outro dia. Você vai né?  
Olhei desesperada esperando que a salvação caísse sobre a minha cabeça.  
-Quinta feira agora...? - perguntei incerta. - Tem certeza?  
-Sim, querida. - ela respondeu animada.  
E eu já ia responder que iria cortar meus pulsos mais não iria no jantar quando a salvação veio em forma de fotografo.  
-Festa da empresa- ele murmurou.- quinta é a festa da empresa.  
Dei o melhor e mais magnífico sorriso que eu possuía para ele, fazendo-o rir.  
-Mãe! Não posso. - respondi finalmente alegre e com fingindo ressentimento.  
-Jura? Por que, Lílian?- ouvi ela decepcionada do outro lado. Mais hoje nem pena disso eu estava conseguindo ficar.  
-É a festa da empresa, não posso faltar...  
Assim, incorformavelmente feliz eu desliguei o celular e fui sentar quase saltitando no banquinho para tirar a foto.  
-Sem telefone?  
-Aham. - respondi feliz.  
-Sem maquiagem?  
-Aham- respondi sorriu.  
-Ok, vamos lá..- e se escondeu atrás da câmera.  
Então em dois minutos e três fotos eu estava liberada para ir embora.

* * *

_Chocante, mais cá estou eu de volta!_

_uiheoiuheoiuheoiuheoiue_

_Não me perguntem por que diabos eu voltei. Só sei que me deu vontade de escrever e...escrevi. Como eu estou com a ligeira impressão de que já estive em épocas melhores, não reparem, prometo tentar melhorara história. E como eu estou a muito tempo sem escrever tenho que procurar de novo a beta, então isso ai só foi passado no corretor do word, logo não reparem. Sou péssima em portugues._

_Não sei como será essa fic, provavelmente curta e sem atualizações rápidas,mais ai tudo depende do meu precioso tempo e so INCENTIVO de vcs, eoiuheoiheiuhe. Isso mesmo, rewies sempre, sempre, sempre! :D_

_Ok, acho que é só isso mesmo, perdão pro qualquer besteira ai e eu ja tenho mais um bom pedaço do promixo capitulo._

_Beijos amorecos. ;)  
_


End file.
